memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Klossi
Wer einen Blick in meine Vergangenheit wagen will der kann hier hinein schauen. Re:Bild von Sulu Das würde ich gern tun, nur bin ich, was TOS-'R' (oder allgemein Star Trek in HD) angeht, ganz auf trekcore.com angewiesen. Und die haben derzeit leider nur für die erste Staffel HD-Screencaps (das Sulu-Bild stammt aus - Staffel 2). Allerdings sehe ich da auch nicht unbedingt dringenden Handlungsbedarf bei Sulu, da das Bild an sich schon recht ordentliche Qualität hat ;) Aber sobald trekcore dahingehend was anbieten sollte, tausche ich das Bild gerne aus. --Pflaume 20:23, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Zeitform Hallo Klossi! Danke für die Information. Warum verwendet man bei historischen Persönlichkeiten wie Winston Churchill den Präsens? Im Artikel "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" schreibt man über die neue Machart der dritten Star Trek-Serie im Präteritum, was eigentlich Sinn macht. --William.Riker 09:46, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re: REDIRECT Ja, da habe ich mal irgendwann etwas prüfen wollen und mit sind all die alten Weiterleitungen aufgefallen. Viele sind ja nur vom Verschieben, aber manche sollten auch bleiben, weil sie z.B. Synonyme sind oder Begriffe manchmal abgewandelt in der Synchro genannt wurden. Die sind ja wichtig, damit sie auch jeder, der den Begriff mal gehört hat, finden kann. Aber ich denke, da werden wir noch ein paar Redirects löschen können... :-) -- 16:58, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe hier mal angefragt, ob ich mit dem Bot die ganzen unnötigen Datums-Redirects löschen könnte. Die brauchst du also erstmal nicht per Hand entfernen. Danke! -- 09:15, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage:Verwandte-Wiki‎ Hallo, habe die Änderung in Vorlage:Verwandte-Wiki‎ gemacht, da die Schrift so nicht in einer Linie ist. Das sieht einfach nicht schön aus. Leider ist das verwendete Icon dafür nicht geeignet... Müssen wir diese Wiki eigentlich drinnen lassen, da dort seit 5 Monaten nur 3 Artikel erstellt sind.--Tobi72 09:47, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich auch. Man kann das beobachten und dann sehen, ob es sich entwickelt... Aber das sollte ggf. in der Diskussion von Verwandte-Wiki eingebracht werden. Kümmere mich mal drum.--Tobi72 10:04, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Geordi La Forge Hallo Klossi, ich wollte dich bitten im Artikel Geordi La Forge im Abschnitt Geordi La Forge#2364 eine Referenz zu ändern. Dort gibt es ein , was eigentlich sein sollten. Danke! -- 22:09, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Spamer Hallo Klossi, danke fürs Löschen. Dabei wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich dann so etwas gleich auf die sofortige Löschung setzen darf. Viele Grüße-- 09:44, 6. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für die Antwort. Gruß-- 09:52, 6. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Bild verschoben Hallo! Ich hab das Bild mal nach Datei:La Forge und das Hologramm von Leah Brahms.jpg verschoben. Kannst du im Artikel Geordi La Forge ja bitte anpassen. Danke! -- 13:43, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Re:Exzellenter Artikel Vielen Dank für dein Lob, soetwas hört man ja immer gerne. Hast ja zwischendurch mal für leichte Verwirrung gesorgt ;)--Joe-le 22:10, 16. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Verwirrung ist ja nicht schlimm, wenns danach wieder klar ist. Gruß -- 17:56, 17. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Bild verschoben Hallo, ich wollte Bescheid sagen, dass ich die „Datei:Suspirias array.jpg“ nach „Datei:Suspirias Ocampa-Station.jpg“ verschoben habe. Das betrifft auch deine Seite Benutzer:Klossi/Raumschiffe und Stationen -- 20:09, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Alles klar, dann weiß ich beim nächsten Mal bescheid. Danke! -- 09:06, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nominierung Hallo! Ich habe Dich und Tobi72 auf Memory Alpha:Administrator-Kandidaten als Bureaucrat vorgeschlagen, viel Erfolg! -- 14:04, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe das jetzt entsprechend umgesetzt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch und willkommen im Club!--Bravomike 22:50, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Maura Danke für die Korrektur. Hatte von Porthos kopiert und vergessen die Quelle zu ändern ;) --Pflaume 21:34, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Änderungen rückgängig machen Hi Klossi, ich wollte dich auf die Diskussion Forum:Memory Alpha:Nutze die Zusammenfassung... auch beim Wiederherstellen aufmerksam machen, da mir aufgefallen ist, dass du heute Änderungen im Artikel 2093 rückgängig gemacht hast. Nach kurzer Suche habe ich gefunden, wo die IP das Datum herhatte, nämlich aus dem Star Trek: Sternenatlas. Somit ist das Datum natürlich nicht canonisch, ich wollte dich aber trotzdem bitten in Zukunft eine kurze Info dazu in die Zusammenfassung zu schreiben, da es sich ja nicht um offensichtlichen Unsinn gehandelt hat. So können andere die Rücksetzung auch nachvollziehen. Gruß--Joe-le 21:55, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn Du die Funktion Rückgängig benutzt, dann kannst Du hinter die Klammern noch einen kurzen Kommentar schreiben, so mach ich das eigentlich immer. Wie ich hier schon schrieb geht es mir eben darum, das diejenigen, die "falsche" Informationen einfügen den Grund der Rücksetzung erfahren sollten, damit sie im besten Fall etwas daraus lernen und es beim nächsten mal besser machen können. In dem Fall mit dem Sternenatlas hätte ich dann in der Zusammenfassung kurz auf Memory Alpha:Canon Policy hingewiesen. --Joe-le 22:59, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Brueaucrat Glückwunsch...--Tobi72 23:15, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Glückwunsch auch von mir zum neuen Status! -- 18:42, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Rollback-Nominierung Hi Klossi, vielen Dank für die Nominierung. Da hat man gleich noch mehr Lust, hier aktiv zu sein. Grüße-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 12:51, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :oh, hab was verwechselt. Jedenfalls danke für die Stimme und die Nachricht.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 12:53, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::ja in aller Freude habe ich mich verlesen. Übrigens: Glückwunsch zu deinem neuen Status.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 12:59, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Re:Rücksetzrecht Hi Klossi, Danke für den Hinweis. Gruß--Joe-le 16:03, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Re: Alynna Nechayev Sorry, das habe ich vollkommen übersehen. Tut mir Leid--Bravomike 20:03, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Man vergisst leicht, dass es solche Nebencharaktere gibt, die trotzdem auf sechs Auftritte in zwei Serien kommen und über die es so viel zu berichten gibt.--Bravomike 10:00, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Bei den Hauptcharakteren ist es freilich immer viel Arbeit, da kommt man ja leicht auf über hundert Auftritte. Respekt für Deine Arbeit auf diesem Feld!--Bravomike 10:15, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Betrifft: Bild in Star Trek 8 Hallo, Mir ist gerade aufgefallen das du am 17.02.2010 das Bild der Brücke der NCC - 1701 -E (mit dem Untertitel das Captain Picard den Kurs zur Erde befiehlt) in Star Trek der erste Kontakt ersetzt hast. Nach näherem Betrachten fiel mir allerdings auf dass das Bild die Abschlussszene des Films zeigt (Data ist beschädigt), das vorhergehende Bild aber die richtige Szene enthält, nämlich als Picard die Befehle des Sternenflottenkommandos ignoriert und Kurs auf die Erde nimmt. Sollte man daher nicht eher das (vorherige) oder vielleicht ein anderes Bild einfügen? (Nur so eine Idee) ODN Personen-Sidebar Hallo, könnest du bitte für eine korrekte Anzeige in der Personen-Sidebar des Artikels Der Doktor bzw in Seska Ehefrau= bzw Ehemann= gegen Ehepartner= tauschen? Das wurde in der Sidebar verändert. Danke! -- 22:59, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Referenzen zu Blutwein Hallo Klossi, ich bin mir gerade selbst nicht ganz sicher, aber in Blutwein steht doch am Ende „Referenzen“. Ich selbst dachte immer, da kommen alle Erwähnungen als Übersicht rein, während unter der Überschrift „''Weitere'' Referenzen“ nur die stehen, die nicht im Artikel eingearbeitet sind. Habe ich da was falsch verstanden?--Bravomike 14:59, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Dann habe ich das vermutlich schlicht falsch verstanden, ich dachte, es gäbe einen Unterschied zwischen Referenzen und Weiteren Referenzen--Bravomike 15:17, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re: Kelby (Spiegeluniversum).jpg Bin ich wirklich so berechenbar? :-D Wollte dich auch erst anschreiben, ob du das Bild wirklich in dieser Form für den Artikel brauchst, oder nicht. Zur Not hätten wir es ja einfach unter einem anderen Titel nochmal hochladen können, eben das eine Bild für den Zweck eines Portraits, das andere um eine Szene zu beschreiben. Aber, wenn du es eh nicht mehr brauchst hat es sich ja auch erledigt. Übrigens: Was hat es eigentlich mit diesem omniösen Phlox and Tucker fight.jpg-Bild auf sich? --Pflaume 20:59, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Änderungen an Holzkaustab und Käferfarm Hi Klossi, sorry ich hab deine Kategorieänderungen an Holzkaustab und Käferfarm wieder rückgängig gemacht. Zum einen wird ein Holzkaustab glaube ich von vielen verschiedenen, eher minder entwickelten Spezies verwendet, also nicht ausschliesslich in der Kultur der Ferengi, zum anderen ist die Käferfarm wenn dann hupyrianisch, da der Zusammenhang zwischen Hupyrianern und Ferengi (leben sie auf einem Planeten, oder auf dicht benachbarten, sind sie überhaupt Mitglied der Ferengi-Allianz?) nicht so ganz klar ist. Gruß--Joe-le 09:42, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Re:Keine Diskussion Kein Problem ;) Ich danke dir für das Zurücksetzen dieses Troll-Angriffs. --Pflaume 19:43, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Linkfix Hi! Die Seite Star Trek Deep Space Nine: Das technische Handbuch wurde nach Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Das technische Handbuch verschoben und die Weiterleitung gelöscht. Daher mein Hinweis für die Links auf deiner Seite: *Benutzer:Klossi Gruß, -- 12:35, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Keiko O'Brien Nur ein kleiner Hinweis: Die HGI "Da sich Miles O'Brien oft zu gefährlichen Missionen begibt, schreibt regelmäßig eine Abschiedsbotschaft an seine Frau und speichert sie im Computer. Pro Jahr schreibt er im Schnitt zwei Abschiedsbotschaften und bis 2372 hat er bereits elf Abschiedsbotschaften an seine Frau verfasst." gehört eigentlich in den Bereich zu Miles O'Brien eingebaut und nicht unter HGI.--Tobi72 20:38, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Hab das nur gesehen und wollte nichts ändern, da du gerade daran arbeitest.--Tobi72 20:46, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, Sommer muss man genießen. Aber wird sicher schon... Mir ist ja auch nur das Eine aufgefallen. Konnte es dir ja mitteilen.--Tobi72 20:55, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sperrung Vandalismus Warum hast du die von mir eingesetzte 2-wöchige Sperre der IP 87.170.51.254 in eine 2-Tages-Sperre umgewandelt? Der anonyme User war mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit derselbe Vandale, der gestern hier rumwütete (141.32.252.50 und von einem Mitglied der SpamTaskForce der Wikia (Eulalia459678) für ebenfalls 2 Wochen gesperrt wurde. Sollten wir hinsichtlich von Benutzersperrungen nicht wenigstens versuchen nach außen hin eine einheitliche Vorgehensweise zu etablieren? --Pflaume 08:42, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal Keiko O'Brien Die Spezies aus heißt: "Paradas", nicht "Parada". Nur zur Info.--Tobi72 19:30, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bild getauscht Hallo Klossi, ich habe die Bildbeschreibungsseite zum MA/en-Bild en:File:Saber class, The changing face of evil.jpg gelöscht, das Du hier benutzt. Ersetzt habe ich es durch Datei:Yeager-Typ (NCC-61947-Typ).jpg. Wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn Du es bei Dir auch tauschst, damit die Liste es nicht anzeigt. Dazu gleich noch ein Hinweis: Das Bild zum Borg-Diamant fehlt auch.--Bravomike 13:03, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Danke, werd' ich in Zukunft machen.--Bravomike 17:04, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Der Doktor Dann muss ich wohl deinen Hinweis übersehen haben, ich entschudlige mich dafür. --D47h0r 15:01, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bildsalat! Klossi hilf mir mal wenn du kannst. Wenn du die Rechte hast dann lösche bitte alle Bilder unter Sarpeidons_Zerstörung.jpg bis auf eins ohne schwarze Balken an den seitlichen Rändern. Dieses mysteriöse "zurücksetzen" funktioniert entweder nicht oder ich kapier diese Funktion nicht! Alles was aktuell bleibt ist immernoch diese ärgerliche Version mit den Balken. Ich würde dieses Bild ohne Balken nämlich gerne in die Gallerie des Artikels Sarpeidon hinzufügen, danke! -- EyeOfTheBeholder 17:20, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Vorlage Ich versuchs mal automatisch. -- 17:51, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage verschoben Hallo, ich möchte dich bitten im Artikel Der Doktor, den du bearbeitest die Vorlage zu ändern in . Danke! -- 21:44, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Andererseits: wenn du mit dem Artikel fertig bist, ist das Schild ohnehin überlfüssig ;-) -- 21:50, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Linkfix Hallo Klossi, ich habe vor einiger Zeit die Vorlage:TVSerie nach Vorlage:Navigationsleiste TV-Serien verschoben und würde nun demnächst gern die Weiterleitung löschen. Daher mein Hinweis, ggf. den Link auf deiner Benutzerseite zu ändern. Danke, -- 07:58, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für diese Erlaubnis! Ich werd das beim nächsten Mal dann so machen. Gruß -- 08:50, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gelber Alarm HGI Hi. Ich wollte fragen, ob das nur übersehen wurde oder ob deine Ausgabe den Punkt nicht auflistet. MfG, -- 19:19, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich verstehe. Andererseits können wir uns auch nicht sicher sein, dass die anderen Punkte, beispielsweise dass ein Energieausstoß von 20 % gehalten wird, für alle Sternenflottenschiffe gültig ist. Da du allerdings auf Die Technik der USS Enterprise verweist, sollte klar sein, dass dies nur von der Enterprise-D bekannt ist. Ich denke, man kann das so lassen wie es ist.-- 17:05, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich denke mal, meine Änderung verdeutlicht jetzt Andys Aussage, wem es nicht gefällt, der darf es natürlich gerne wieder rückgängig machen. --D47h0r 17:15, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Synchronsprecher Das ist schon korrekt, siehe Diskussion:Eine. Seit meiner Überarbeitung der Darstellerlisten wurden die Synchronquellen (hauptsächlich: serien-synchron.de) aktualisiert. Will heißen, dass sich die (wirklichen) Synchronexperten (also die, die die Synchronarbeit aus dem Effeff kennen, also auch über Insiderwissen und/oder über ein entsprechend gutes Gehör zum Raushören verfügen ;) - Surftipp: Synchron-Forum) drangesetzt haben und Folge für Folge noch mal überprüft haben. Dabei sind einige Dinge, wie eben die Computerstimme in Voyager, ausgebessert worden, die tatsächlich in mehreren Episoden von Margot Rothweiler gesprochen wurde (siehe hier). Alle Serien (bis auf TOS) wurden nochmal komplett überarbeitet. Ich bin derzeit dabei diese Änderungen nun einzupflegen. Gehe derzeit TNG noch mal komplett durch und werde mir danach auch ENT und VOY vorknöpfen. Erst danach mache ich mit meiner regulären Überarbeitung der Darstellerlisten für TOS weiter. Anschließend käme dann DS9 an der Reihe (das hab ich bislang eher stiefmütterlich behandelt, weil wir in MA derzeit viele Leute haben, die sich speziell um diese Serie kümmern). Du siehst also, ich hab nicht übertrieben, als ich in der obenstehenden Diskussion schrieb: Angesichts der Masse an Daten und Informationen bitte ich jedoch um Geduld ;) --Pflaume 09:40, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re Tip Hey, Danke für den Tip, ich weiß aber leider nicht wie ich ein neues Bild hochlade bzw. dann einfüge ohe Copyright verletzungen vermeide.--Sisko2375 14:14, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC)